dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Grail
Grail is the daughter of the absolute ruler of Apokolips and one of Superman's greatest enemies, Darkseid. She was born thousands of years ago in ancient Greece to a Human female, who was violated by the New God. Nine months after Darkseid left the woman to rot, she would die while giving birth to Darkseid's only daughter. After centuries of living both on Earth and voyaging through the stars, the girl who would be known as Grail would see her home planet Earth as hers to rule alone, with a desire to conquer it and mold it in her twisted image. Biography Seeds of the Future At an unknown point in time thousands of years ago, in what was then the Archaic Period of ancient Greece, the malevolent New God of Apokolips Darkseid, arrived on Earth for unrevealed reasons.In the course of his time on Earth, Darkseid would encounter a Human female whose beauty tempted Darkseid to the point where he would forcefully engage in relations with the woman. After Darkseid had left the planet, the Human discovered that she had been impregnated by the New God, and after several months, the strength of the hybrid child was more than the woman could bare. Dying before the child could fully develop, the infant ripped open the womb of its dead mother and crawled its way out of her corpse. Raised by the Greeks After the infant was born, her cries were heard by a travelling female who at first seeing the alien creature was struck with fear, but soon saw the girl as a child forgotten. The woman who was a warrior of her people, raised the child whom she would name Grail in the early years of her life. The woman who Grail would think of as her mother often tried to conceal her daughters red eyes and grey skin with the fear that the others of her village might see her as a demon. But after it was discovered, the townspeople tried to murder the girl and her parent, resulting with Grail still a young girl watching whom she thought was her mother be slaughtered by warring Greeks. After that event, Grail used her power inherited by her father to slaughter every Human within the village, leaving nothing but burning homes and rotting corpses. Life Across the Centuries Within the first century of Grail's life among the Greeks, Grail would be trained in the arts of combat by some of the most vicious among their ranks, turning her into a capable warrior. Grail's godlike resistance to injury and strength had her seen as some form of Greek demigod, worshiped by some and condemned as a false prophet by others. Her actions would lead to the creation of numerous myths and legends of female demigods in Greek mythology that would make its way into the 21st Century. Myrina fled from the masses, bringing her daughter with her and over the years she trained Grail to become a capable warrior in preparation for the day that Darkseid would return to reclaim his daughter as his own. Against the beliefs of many who knew her secrets, Grail held no loyalty to Darkseid, and in fact sought to use her fathers inherited biology against him. Even after her mother died of old age, Grail was still able to live on having the ability to live for thousands of years. In the course of those thousands of years that would lead to the 21st Century, Grail would have walked the Earth, seeing various civilizations rise and fall, learning the ways of various warrior classes, and earning knowledge in the form of science and the mystic arts. All that she did, all that she learned, was to be use for the purposes of achieving what she saw as her destiny of conquering the planet, and overpowering her father. Powers and Abilities New God Physiology: As the hybrid offspring of a New God, Grail possesses physical atributes inherited from her fathers biology including, * Superhuman Strength: '''Grail even as a New God hybrid is naturally stronger than a Human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Her strength can be measured by her ability to lift hundreds of tons. * '''Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Reflexes: Like all New Gods, Grail has a highly developed nervous system. Her reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to a normal Human's. She can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. * Superhuman Immunity: Grail has an extremely evolved immune system. She has developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. * Immortality: '''Grail even as a New God hybrid is functionally immortal; she cease to age physically near the age of 30. Unless she dies in battle, she is immune to the ravages of time, and can easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. * '''Omega Beams: Grail inherited, or has a power similar to, the Omega Effect of her father. Capable of injuring the likes of New Gods. Category:Villains Category:Grail's Syndicate Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Nazi Party Category:Warlord Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Serial Killers Category:Demigods Category:Cultists Category:Priests Category:Princesses Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Aliens Category:New Gods Category:Immortals Category:Earth 38